Wedding To Remember
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: Its the Wedding of Sonic and Shadow, Sonic is having relaxing day of getting ready while Shadow spends the rest of the day put the finishing touches on the details. will Shadow be able to complete everything on time and still be able to pull off the perfect wedding, or will he succumb to the stresses of wedding planning? its the wedding to remember! Sonadow.


Sonic smiled as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. Another figure behind him, hands on his shoulders smoothing out the wrinkles in his white tux coat. She moves to the side to catch a glimpse of Sonic's front to see if anything else needed adjusting. She only smiled, her work was perfectly done.

"Thanks Rouge, I owe you for this." Sonic smiled to her through his reflection in the mirror.

"Nothing at all, love. It was Shadow who mainly put today together." She smooth's out her purple, strapless, A-line dress. Simple yet elegant, making sure it didn't take away from the true purpose of the couple`s today.

The day Sonic and Shadow would join their lives… through Marriage.

XXX

"You drop that last tiere and I`ll drop kick you in the head!"

"Keep threatening me like that and I WILL smash this cake into your face before you even GET to cut it!"

Shadow only stood dressed in his black tux, arms crossed, glaring at the silver hedgehog in front of him. "I'll chaos control your ass back to the future you keep THAT up."

Just then Amy was walking by dressed in a simple A-line red dress, carrying flowers. "Thanks for helping us with the cake, Silver. How did you know about the wedding anyway?"

"It was in an old data base I was able to read up on. There was no way I was going to miss this. The only difficult part was the time traveling." She smiled, not facing her as he put the last tare on perfectly, and then started decorating it. "And besides, it wasn't like a simple chaos control was going to get this big job done."

Shadow ignored the jab, looking to Amy; his face was still serious, "Need any help?"

Amy smiled, shaking her head. "I got Cream and Cheese who can fly. They can reach the higher places. I'll get the lower ones, we are almost done."

He nodded looking back over to silver who was putting on the last of the red, frosting flowers on the tiers and making black designs on the cake over white frosting.

When Silver had finished the decorating, he reached for the two ceramic figurines for the top of the cake to represent Sonic and Shadow. "Don't drop them! They cost me a hundred rings each, custom made!"

Just when he said that, Silver`s telekinesis released from the figures and they began to plummet to the concrete ground. Shadow eyes went wide as he watched the scene unfold. "No!"

Silver caught them at the last second, shadow glared at the albino hedgehog. Silver only smirked back. He dropped them on purpose, obviously trying to yank the black hedgehog`s chain. "Oops."

Shadow closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. The albino hedgehog was already driving him crazy. Then he felt a pull at his jacket. He looked down to see Cream dressed in a long ruffled orange dress, smiling at him and in an instant he smiled back. For some reason, Cream always seemed to bring him less stress. Maybe it was her sweet, 'always aim to please' charm. The same demeanor that Maria had. "Yes, My dear?"

"Did you really rent out the entire Twinkle Park?"

"I did." Shadow smiled. Honestly, Shadow wanted this to be small, but to find out that a hedgehog, who could travel through time, was coming. Also with both Sonic and himself as world heroes, who wouldn't show up? To them, this was a royal wedding and something so unordinary with two males. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. And what place was big enough for a cake that could feed 500 and plus people and seat well over that? An amusement park of course. This was also the best way to keep the younger ones of their fans entertained.

"How did you afford it, Mr. Shadow?"

He smirked. "I had help."

XXX

Sonic and Rouge exited from the main entrance of the hotel, waiting for the, a limo and a shofar. Sonic stopped to look back at Rouge, smirking. "How did Shadow afford this? His job help him?"

She smirked back. "Shadow made me promise, but I guess I can tell you that he paid for most of it."

Sonic got in the car and Rouge joined him. The driver pulled away as they headed for their destination. Sonic nerves starting to kick in as they minutes grow closer. "Today… Feels so surreal. I never thought I would find someone."

Rouge looks to him nervous. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"Of course not! I just never thought I would ever get married, never mind to another male…and Shadow of all Mobians." He smiles at Rouge. "We are just so different. I'm carefree reckless and he's serious and more… I can't explain it."

"Cautious? That was always a quality I liked about him. When we were out on missions. He has saved me so many times. However the amount of times he has saved my back doesn't even compare to the amount of times he has saved you." She smiled

Sonic looked to her wide eyes. This really opened his eyes to just how much he meant to Shadow, even if shadow is to stubborn to admit it himself. "Rouge, tell me. How long had he had feelings for me, before he told me?"

She smiled remembering how Shadow always talked about Sonic and always telling her that one day that blue hedgehog would be his. She would only smile, roll her eyes, and then laugh. Guess that today proved her wrong. "A while. You know how shadow is though. When he wants something, he gets it."

Sonic could only nod in agreement. "This is true."

Rouge only laughs. "You will get the actual extent of that after your married."

XXX

Shadow stood in the gazebo, next to Silver. He adjusted his tie out of nervousness, only to mess it up worse; leaving Silver to use his abilities to fix it… telekinesis style!

"I'm NOT fixing this thing again!"

"I never asked you to fix it in the first place!"

"Shadow!" this caused Shadow to look away from Silver and look up into the distance to catch Tails fling toward him, his twin tails spinning to make him fly, his helicopter ability. "Sorry it took me so long. The tornado broke down… so I took Sonic`s car."

"The Speed Star." It was more of a statement than a question. He took a velvet red pillow from behind him and handed it to Tails. He then reaches into his coat to pull out two rings.

"Um… Shadow…"

"What?"

Tails only pointed down to the ground. Shadow followed Tails` finger down to his shoes. He couldn't believe it…

He still had his hover skates on.

Shadow shook his head. "I'm keeping them on!"

Tails smiled, taking his pillow, the rings, and leaving to take his seat in the back, with Amy and Cream.

Silver looked to Shadow`s shoes, shaking his head, smirking. "It's no use."

"Shut up!"

XXX

The limo pulled up to the entrance of the park and Sonic stepped out first, Rouge following. It was a walk to the field where the wedding was being held but Sonic felt this was better. He could walk with Rouge, and just collect his nerves as they walked.

The day was cooler, but not cold. Which was better since he wouldn't be sweating, his nerves already had his temperature rising.

XXX

Shadow watched as the last of the people took their seats. Only four seats were left in front, which were for Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Tails after they took their turns down the aisle.

"Shadow Look," Silver Nudged Shadow, making him look in the direction of the crowd. "Is that… Princess Elise!?"

"She… came!?" Shadow could only blink. "She must know about Sonic and I's trip after this."

Silver Smiled. "For what it's worth, you did a great job planning this. Mainly guessing how many people would be here."

Shadow only smiled, however, in his mind there were two people who he would have loved to have here with him. Both who would never be able to make it. 'I wish you were here Maria, Gerald. I hope you both are proud of me.'

XXX

Sonic made it to the alter, with Rouge behind. He looked forward, at shadow and a big smile found itself to his face. Amy stood, taking her spot next to Rouge, behind sonic, Knuckles' qu to start the song. Which was also Cream`s qu to start her walk and throw rose petals to lead Sonic's way,

Sonic started his slow walk, smiling. When his met Shadow's, it seemed that everyone in the area had vanished. It was just him and Shadow. Even from the distance, he could see a tear slip down his lover's cheek. Sonic held his smile, but eyes showed a hint of sympathy and hurt for the black hedgehog. He could read his eyes; he knew what the hedgehog was thinking. 'I know Shadow; I wish they were here too.'

Sonic reaches his steps and made his way to Shadow. They joined hands, but not before sonic took a hand and whipped Shadows tears away. Awes were heard from the cute scene but it didn't matter. He wanted this to be a happy day and for Shadow to be comfortable. The tears proved one thing to Sonic, what Shadow lacked in telling his feelings he sure can show them. He loved Sonic. That's all Sonic needed to know.

The justice of the piece read a few things about Sonic and Shadows past, a story for those that never got the full story about how the two met to how they got together. As the ceremony went on, tears were shed as sniffs were held, even Cheese started, which got Cream going, then Amy. When another tear fell from Shadow`s eyes, Sonic let a few fall too.

The justice of the peace called forth the ring. Tails walked down the aisle, up the stairs and stopped right in front of Sonic and Shadow, who took their rings, and tails left for his seat next to Amy.

Shadow put his ring on Sonic`s finger first, repeating after the Justice of his vows. "I, Shadow, take you, Sonic, to be my life long husband. I promise before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful husband. I will be by your side to share with you your happiness and success, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and disappointment. As your companion, I will seek to be open and honest with you, to forgive you as you have forgiven me, and to always remind you of the plans and promises that we both made together. Forever I devote my love and my life to you from this day forward."

Sonic could only smile. The words touched him deeply. He took his ring, placing it on Shadow`s finger, repeating after the justice his vows. "I choose you, Shadow, to stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To be joy to your heart and the food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other. May we have many adventures and grow old together."

Shadow smiled at Sonic`s words. He let a few more tears fall as they joined hands again, allowing the Justice to close the ceremony. "Forasmuch as you, Shadow, and you, Sonic, have consented together in holy wedlock and have witnessed the same before the Lord and this company, giving and pledging your faith each to the other, I do now pronounce that you are husband and husband; in the name of Mobius. May your love flourish? You both may now solute your significant other."

Sonic smiled as he wrapped his arms around Shadows neck, and Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic`s waist, pulling him closer into the kiss. Their first kiss as a public act of affection.

When the kiss ended, they both ran down the steps, hands held tight, a photographer caught the first photo of them, another caught another photo of them just standing together, not holding hands, a rare one truly.

XXX

Amy took a few pictures of Sonic and Shadow for an album they made to capture all their memories together, these were more personal. Most were with the newlyweds, but a few also had Sonic and Tails, and few even with Shadow and Silver, and a few group photos, Amy and knuckles also included. One very cute one was of Tails kissing Cream on the cheek, one that Sonic will never let his little brother know he even has.

XXX

In the picnic area was where the cake was being held at and ready to but at. Sonic and Shadow welded a knife, both holding it together and cut the first two pieces as everyone cheered. Shadow gave his lover a cake tasting kiss, and in return, Sonic gave shadow a cake tasting kiss too.

Then the whole cake was plastered into Shadows face.

Shadow felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and faced silver, wiping his face clean with a cloth napkin. "What?"

Silver smirked. "Remember that threat I made earlier?"

"Which one-"

Next thing he knew, there was cake smashed into his face again, as silver just laughed at the black hedgehog expense. Silver didn't notice shadow`s cake still in his hand and silver got a face full of it too.

Shadow just smirked. "Even!"

Sonic just smiled, pulling his cake faced covered lover by the collar and pulling him into another kiss as everyone smiled, awed, laughed, and clapped.

Everyone had to agree, this was the wedding of a life time.


End file.
